Leonard Lance
(Mentor) |first = TBD |species = Human |affiliation = None |occupation = |residence = Takato Island |epithet = "Rumble King" (ランブルキング Ranburu Kingu) |age = 22 |status = Active |height = 6'5" ft. (191cm) | weight = 167 lbs. (75.7 kilograms) |bounty = None |dfname = |dfename = |dfmeaning = |dftype = |backcolor = 00cc00 |textcolor = FFFFFF |birth= August 23rd |dfbackcolor = FFDF00 |dftextcolor = FFDF00 }} Leonard Lance, also known as just Lance, is a and that lives on Takato Island. Feared and respected on the island as the Rumble King (ランブルキング Ranburu Kingu) for his admirable fighting skills, Lance has built up quite the reputation among the inhabitants of the island both as an undefeated fighter as well as a talented shipwright. Lance was raised by his master and parental figure, Leonard Flint, who not only taught Lance how to fight and defend himself but also imparted his knowledge of carpeting to the young boy. As an orphan with no parents, Flint was the closest thing to a parent that Lance had and admired the man greatly, even taking his surname as his own. Unfortunately, Flint passed away during Lance's late teenage years due to sickness and the effect it had on Lance made him colder and more prone to get into fights with anyone who ticked him off. Currently, Lance resides on the island as a brawler who will fight off any pirate that disturbs him or attempts to ask for his shipwright skills unless they can defeat him in a fight. Appearance Lance takes on the appearance of a incredibly tall young man with spiky brown hair, narrow brown eyes, and has a slim but well toned body type. He's renowned mostly for his white happi jacket with black trims along the side and on the back is the kanji character aku (惡), which translates to "bad" or "rebel" — a fitting word to describe for him. Down below he's usually spotted wearing white dōgi trousers along with black open sole shoes. He wraps bandages around his waist, arms, and ankles due to the injuries he's sustained as a result of his brawler lifestyle. Lance isn't fond of shirts and chooses to wear nothing underneath his jacket, unintentionally showing off his muscles that he's gained through years of intense training by himself in the mountains behind the city he lives in. Accessory wise, Lance spots a red headband over his forehead that he received from Flint who raised him from birth and cared for Lance as if he were his own child. Lance treasures the headband and has been known to lose his temper whenever someone touches it, even if it was by accident. Due to his image as a rebel and delinquent, there are many children living on the island who admire and look up to Lance while some waitresses have noted that he is handsome, in his own way. 72e1198ed78026e45de2b147c8235f7a.jpg|Lance's general appearance. sanosuke_sagara_by_lightning__strikes_d55smlz-fullview.jpg|A battle hardened Lance. 809bcaf47e6df2c04a28d42be7e5a626.jpg|Shot of Lance preparing for a fight. sano23.jpg|A younger Lance showing excitement. Sagara.Sanosuke.full.33673.jpg|A shot of Lance and his mentor, Flint. Leonard Avatar.jpg|Lance ready to scrap. Personality Lance is a man who is described as being straight forward, honest, and quite honor bound as Flint, his mentor, raised him to be a man who "told no lies and lived true to himself". His disposition leaves those who have met him to believe he's jovial and uncivilized but in reality, Lance just has a hard time bonding with others who he doesn't admire or at least respect. That said, Lance isn't completely unsociable and can be quite welcoming and friendly to those who are honest and straight forward like himself and he's constantly seen in the company of many older men drinking in taverns and pubs. Having adapted his mentor's "old school" mentality, Lance believes that all disputes and problems should be settled with nothing but a good old rumble in the yard. Flint drilled this into him as the elderly man was a firm believer in fists being the solution to the world's problem's and Lance followed his teachings to the letter. As a result, Lance's reputation in town is quite poor as numerous instances that could have been settled with negotiation always end up with bodies dropped thanks to Lance's wild personality. It's thanks to these incidents that constantly get Lance in trouble with the local Marines who constantly chew him out for his conduct. He takes great pride in his fighting ability and refuses to bow or listen to anyone who is weaker than himself. Pirates who have come to the island in the hopes of recruiting Lance after hearing about his shipwright skills have found themselves being dismissed immediately due to being unable to defeat the brawler in battle. With all that said however, the most important teaching Flint imparted to Lance was to remain honorable no matter what obstacle he faced. As such, Lance is someone who will never go back on something he promised and can be honest to a fault. Though he's not a hero by any stretch of the word, Lance has been shown to be quite selfless and stick up for those who are being wronged. Customers who cause a commotion or make trouble at the bars he's been in are almost always confronted by the easily annoyed Lance who won't tolerate someone bullying defenseless people. In his eyes, anyone who abuses their strength against weaklings isn't actually strong at all and don't deserve to even be addressed by name, choosing to refer to individuals like this as either "trash" or "scum". On the topic of romance, Lance will occasionally flirt with an attractive woman he stumbles upon or a cute waitress servicing him but in terms of an actual relationship, he's not interested as he's only got two things on his mind; fighting and working on ships. Speaking of ships, Lance always seems to be the most content and happiest when he's discussing anything related to building or even fixing ships as he was inspired to be a shipwright from his deceased mentor. Of course, after his passing Lance tries not to show that to others but there will be instances where Lance will showcase a softer side to himself when he lets his guard down. Though he can be immature with how he goofs off when he's drunk, Lance is actually very mature for his age and is a lot smarter and sharper than people would believe. He's also a very hard worker and incredibly determined, refusing to show weakness in front of others as he believes that a man should always be strong and reliable. This has left him a bit emotionally withdrawn as he's not comfortable sharing things about himself to other people, not unless he has come to trust them completely. Those that do gain Lance's trust however find themselves in the company of an utterly loyal and devoted friend as Lance is someone who would never turn his back on someone whom he respects and acknowledges. History Past Lance was born on August 22nd and lived on Takato Island as an orphan with little memory of either of his parents who went missing when he was a small child. It was incredibly tough growing up for Lance who struggled to find food and warmth and was bullied by other kids his age due to his weak body and constitution. With no friends or family, Lance continued his life of misery for several years until one fatal encounter changed his life forever. He met an elderly man by the name of Leonard Flint who was always drinking in his shack near the port of the city working on old and broken ships. Lance was being chased by some kids and Flint scared them off with his intimidating glare as he tended to the terrified boy. It was an act of kindness that Lance had never experienced before as he thanked the elder man and introduced himself. Flint apparently took a liking to the boy and invited him into his home where he told him stories of his life as a sailor and the adventures he and his crew had exploring the Grand Line. Lance found these stories exciting and became fascinated with the idea of going out to sea and began to visit Flint every day and watched him continue to work on his old ships. When Flint noticed that Lance sometimes came to see him with bruises and dirt all over him, he offered to teach the boy how to defend himself from bullies and Lance eagerly agreed, starting a father and son like relationship between the two. The years went by and Lance had made drastic changes thanks to Flint's teachings both physically and mentally. Flint taught Lance how to be a "true man" and toughened him up from the weak cry baby he used to be. The bullies that used to torment Lance were ruthlessly beat up by the improved Lance and stopped bothering him all together when the cowardly cub had turned into a ferocious lion. Sometime during his stay with Flint, Lance showcased a gift for carpeting as Flint noticed the young man had a great feel for carpentry. He officially made him his pupil and Lance had began to see Flint as his surrogate father and wished he could spend the rest of his life with him. Unfortunately, that dream wouldn't come to pass as Flint's already poor health due to his unhealthy lifestyle choices took a turn for the worse when he contracted a fatal illness and passed away when Lance was on his way to see him again. Heartbroken and in despair, Lance underwent a change and the loving young boy had turned into a juvenile delinquent that lost his passion for carpentry and began to get into fights far more often than before. What was once used as only self defense became Lance's calling card as he challenged everyone on the island and became known as the Rumble King for his brawling skills. Sometime later, Lance took up residence within Flint's shack and he keeps the fond memories of Flint and his possessions near a shrine he built for Flint. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Durability and Stamina Haki Busoshoku Haki Relationships Family Leonard Flint Friends Wanda Jispa Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Paradise Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Shipwrights Category:Male Characters